codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Dormitory Building
The Dormitory Building at Kadic Academy is located directly behind the main classroom building. There are multiple floors, separated by gender, and each floor has their own communal bathrooms. It is unknown exactly how many rooms there are, but it seems that there is no shortage of rooms since some students share with others, such as Odd and Ulrich, and some live on their own, like Sissi, Aelita or Jeremie. During some hours of the day access to the dorms is forbidden by staff, like during lesson time. X.A.N.A. attempts to destroy the dormitories in Just in Time. Jeremie's Room .]]Jeremie's room is located on the second floor of the dormitory building, close to Odd and Ulrich's room. It is often cluttered, mostly with robot or computer parts, and other than his bed, wardrobe and shelves houses a massive computer (with a connection to the Factory supercomputer) which he uses in their fight against X.A.N.A.. A poster of Einstein hangs over Jeremie's bed. Jeremie briefly shares his room with his cousin Patrick in Cousins Once Removed. Team Lyoko is most often seen hanging out in Jeremie's room. Odd and Ulrich's Room Ulrich and Odd share a room. Before Odd moves in in X.A.N.A. Awakens it is implied that Ulrich shared this room with another student, but it is unknown who he was. Their room is fairly simple, with just two beds, wardrobes and a desk. There are a number of posters on the walls, including a Pencak Silat poster which hangs over Ulrich's bed. Odd's dog, Kiwi, lives in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe, where Odd hides him from staff. Aelita's Room During her first few days at Kadic, Aelita stayed with Yumi's family. However, after she was properly enrolled she got her own room in the dormitory building. Aelita's room is on the same floor as Sissi's. It is quite a small room compared to some of the others, with a bed on one side and a wardrobe and desk on the other. Aelita's room isn't seen very often since she spends more time with Jeremie and the others than she does there, once even being caught on the computer in Jeremie's room after bedtime by Jim. It also have computer that can chat with her father as seen in Distant Memory. Sissi's room Sissi has got her own room at the Kadic Academy dormitories. Sissi uses this room as if it was a bedroom in her own house, with cupboards and a wardrobe to store all her clothes. Her room is first seen in Teddygozilla when she is getting ready for the dance. Her room is also seen briefly in Saint Valentine's Day, A Great Day and in Log Book, when Yumi finds Sissi's diary hidden in a teddy bear. William's Room talking with Milly and Tamiya.]]William's room is the location in Kadic Academy where William stays. The room is located in the Dormitory Building. Since William's arrival at Kadic in Season 2, the room was not seen at all until it made its first appearance in Dog Day Afternoon. It made another appearance in A Lack of Goodwill. In episode Fight to the Finish, it is shown that William's Dorm is very close to Jeremie's Dorm. The room is very messy, much like a typical teenage boy's room. He has a computer; and, surprisingly, some paint, a canvas stand, and a guitar deducing him to be a painter and a good guitarist. William does not share his room with any other student. His room was also used by his clone upon his disappearance. Others Milly and Tamiya both share a room together, although their room is seen only once in Teddygozilla and Just in Time. Jim also has his own room, located on the ground floor of the dormitory building, the walls of which are seen to be covered in posters of famous athletes; additionally, there is a punching bag, boxing gloves, various weights and barbells, and a boom box. Jim can be seen working out in his Dorm room in the episode Rock Bottom?. Gallery: Garage Kids Garagekids16|A room in Garage Kids. Garagekids15|Jeremie talking with Odd. Garagekids5|A room at the night. Garagekids6|Suddenly the computer turned on itself. Garagekids9|Some creepy creatures coming out from it... Code Lyoko: Seasons 1-4 8 xana decides to break the school.png|The dorm hall wrecked badly by X.A.N.A. 2011-09-15 0937 001.png|Kiwi just looking at Jeremie without doing something. IMG 1211.PNG|Odd opening the door. IMG 1247.PNG Triple sot 130.jpg|Odd talks to his clones in Triple Trouble. Triple sot 143.jpg|Shhhh! We're rreading 250px-Saint Valentin 026.jpg Pleased.jpg The Group.jpg 6 more glass smashing.png 120870880455.jpeg Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png Unchartered Territory Aelitas wakes image 1.png New Order Jim shows Aelita her room image 1.png Big bogue 067.jpg Cousins Once Removed Patrick is wounded image 2.png Cousins Once Removed Jeremie comes to help Patrick image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick and Jeremie image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick comes to Kadic image 1.png Sabotage 400.jpg Sabotage 116.jpg Sabotage 397.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 366.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 362.jpg Tentation 392.jpg Tentation 228.jpg Premier voyage 294.jpeg|Jeremie clinging for his life. Evolution Compte a rebours 551-1-.jpg Warrior Awakens 3.jpg Rendezvous34 Rendezvous32 Obstination58.JPG Obstination15.JPG The Trap (Evolution) 3.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 2.jpg Category:Locations Category:Kadic Category:Needs Captions Category:Dormitory Building Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Odd Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Aelita Category:Ulrich Category:William Category:Yumi Category:Sissi